Wonders of the Wild
by BlitzwingTheCon
Summary: TFA: This is Petformers in my own way. Petformers by Peanutchan on dA. NOW TAKING REQUESTS!
1. Chapter One: The Trine of Brothers

**A/N: Rewritten. I will try to use any ideas anyone sends,but I might not be able to. Just review your idea,and I will use.**

**This is ****_ a lot_**** longer than it used to be. Still _slightly_ short,just not as much. Updates every week or two,depends where my muse is. Blitzwing helped me with this,and he did great at it. Spoiler for The Last Hope in the Omen of the Stars Warriors. Listening to loud music REALLY helps when I am writing...OH and Blitz has no accent. I put alot of time,thought and paper doing this,so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Warriors.**

**Okay,ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

At a local gas station in downtown Detroit,a tall woman appeared. She was about 6'5" and looked to be around 16.

She had a large bag of fish,a bowl,and a water bottle in hand,along with a Kindle Fire reading a _Warriors _book,to be specific,_ The Last Hope._

She had just gotten to the part where Firestar dies,when a clanking was heard in a nearby alley. She opened the lid to a metal trash can,and a purple blur shot to a box at the end of the alley. The woman followed,and saw three cats,all sharing a piece of tuna.

All three had the same bodies,sandy with purple paws and purple wings_._ Their fur was different in each,one was smooth,another more ruffled,and the last had curly fur.

The smooth-furred one had a light blue face with red eyes and one eye was a red circle,almost like a monocle. Ruffled fur had a red face with dark red fur over his eyes,almost making them invisible,and the curly fur had a black face with red Halloween pumpkin like eyes and mouth.

The first two snarled at her,as if the girl would take their food. The third sat and looked on,before going up to the girl and purring his greetings.

"Well hi little kitty! You were the one I rescued,right? I'm Jackei,what's your name?"The cat mewed before Jackei replies,

"Random? That's a cool name! What are your brothers names? Icy and...Hothead? That's neat! Do you want some fish?" Random nodded,and she put down four fish. His brothers immediately stopped snarling,and ran to the fish. They ate hungrily,and looked at her,begging for more.

"You guys look so sad out here! No cat should be in an alley. If you want,I can take you home and give you shelter from the enemies from outside?" The brother spoke for a while,before agreeing to her proposal.

Jackei bent down and put two cats on her shoulders, and one on her head. She walked home,and introduced them to the two other cats that she had.

"Icy,Hothead,Random,say hello to Thundercracker and Skywarp. They will be your new housemates. I'll get the food set up,and we will be all set."

She made chicken and fish for dinner,for Skywarp,it was shrimp and chicken. Jackei petted the timid feline comfortingly, to help him be less afraid.

She used the introduction process Jackson Galaxy taught her when she just got TC and 'Warp,when TC constantly tried to _kill_ Skywarp. It worked well,and the kitten Trine,or Icy,Hothead,and Random,got settled to their new surroundings quickly.

Jackei approached Icy,sat down cross-legged with Icy in her lap and said,

"Icy,I heard what you were talking about when I found you guys. Why did you swear off of humans?" Icy started to tell her,and his story was sad.

_Flashback__-2 weeks ago-home at edge of ThunderClan Lake territory-_

Their owner was home from the bar,Icy could _smell_ the alcohol. Everyone was hiding in the closet,when Random fell out,pushed by a coat. The drunk caught sight of Icy's beloved brother,and the blue-faced cat barely stopped himself from screeching.

Random got kicked to the other side of the room and was rendered unconscious. Hothead stormed out and slashed at the human's legs,screeching for Icy to find help. He ran out to the forest,running until his paws ached,when finally he found a sheltered hollow. He plunged in,and found cats roaming around.

"Someone help me! My brothers are being beaten by a Twoleg!_ HELP!_"Icy screeched. A large flame-colored tom with green eyes ran to him,and Icy explained what had happened.

Firestar,as the flamed cat told,gathered a large patrol of cats-Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Brightheart, Brackenfur, Lionblaze and Dovewing-and Icy pelted to the house where Hothead still fought. Icy called to his brother,who was being overwhelmed,and let the ThunderClan warriors through.

They drove the human off,and picked up Random,still out,and Hothead,who had sustained terrible injuries,and ran back to the forest,where Jayfeather and Briarlight helped repair them. The three cats said goodbye to the Clan after a few days,and headed back to the city,living in an alley and swearing off humans until Jackei found them.

_End Flashback-Current Time-Detroit_

"Oh my God,Icy,I am so sorry! I didn't know! I hope you are okay with being here." Jackei fretted. Icy rubbed his face on hers,purring,saying it was okay.

All the cats in the home settled around her,Icy and Random on one side,Hothead on the other,Skywarp shaking on her lap,and TC on her head,mewing about being superior to all. Jackei petted Icy and Skywarp comfortingly.

After a while,they all fell asleep on the fluffy couch,all purring,even Jackei.

* * *

**Hey,review with your ideas and opinion-good,bad,terrible,amazing? I have fixed errors in this and the second chapter. Errors just BUG me until I fix them.**

**Until next time,**

**BlitzwingTheCon OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a Comrade

**Chapter two! I have many ideas for this,so updates will be swift(Not really). I...really have nothing to say. Slight character OOC-ness in some aspects**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Petformers. Those belong to Hasbro and Peanutchan respectively**

**I do own Jackei and the plot line.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Evanescence

"Hey everyone,gather 'round,we are going to the pet store!...Skywarp?"Jackei called. Every cat was accounted for except Skywarp. After a moment of searching,she found him under the sofa,pressed against the wall. His wings were folded back,and he was shaking hard,staring with wide red eyes.

"Skywarp,what is wrong? Did TC try to fight with you?"

"N-no. You s-said _Pet store!_ You are going to return me to that horrid pet jail!" He shrieked. Icy came up and wriggled under the couch,pressing next to the shaking cat,trying to comfort Skywarp with his presence.

"What? No! If I didn't want you,I wouldn't have saved you! You are my cat forever." Skywarp settled after a few moments and came out less scared than before with his wings spread out. Icy came out as well,smooth fur ruffled,wings tight to his back.

"Aw,Icy,I didn't know you were such a softie!"Jackei teased. Icy muttered something noncommittal,and followed her and everyone else to the store,ears flattened. Skywarp was being carried in Jackei's arms,safe from the supposed 'dangers' of the ground.

At the pet store,every cat got what they wanted,and Jackei got colored collars for each. On the short walk back,an Abyssinian with gray wings striped with magenta,and was mostly the latter color with some gray. A larger Bobcat,which was mostly gray with some red and black,was snarling at the smaller. Jackei yowled loudly,like a cat,and scared away the larger feline. The winged cat walked up and sat at her feet,looking on with curious red eyes,head tilted to the side.

"Hi! I am Starscream. That was Megatron,he is constantly trying to kill me for undiscernable reasons. What are your names?" He greeted.

"I am Jackei,this is Icy,Hothead,Random,Skywarp,and Thundercracker. I have a safe home,where Megatron can't get to you. Do you wish to come? I won't push you if ya don't want to." Starscream shifted his black paws before agreeing. He followed the group home quietly,speaking to Icy.

* * *

A few weeks later,Starscream had settled in quite nicely,and was quite content to be an indoor cat. A few more felines joined,a group which called themselves the Autocats. There was Optimus Prime, Bumblebee,Bulkhead,and Ratchet. How Prowl was found was a sad story that no human nor cat wanted to speak about.

-Flashback-1_ week ago-Alley near pet hospital-_

Jackei was taking the group of Autocats on a walk,she had worked out a systematic way to walk all the cats. At an alley, Optimus had stopped and stared in horror,calling everyone over.

_"Prowl! No!_" A black cat with some gold stripes and shoulder-blade things had a blue visor flung to the side,exposing his golden-blue eyes. His paw was bent the wrong way,and Prowl's body was laced with scratches. He was laying in a small puddle of fluid,muttering the name "_Megatron"_ Jackei picked him up carefully,and sprinted to the nearby vet. The Autocats followed worriedly, lost in their thoughts. At the vet,after a few hours and no sleep,the doctor came out and said they could found him on a large metal table,with gauze wrapped around his body and his paw. His beautiful golden eyes looked distraught,memories flashing through his eyes like fish in a stream. Jackei handed him his visor,and his large eyes were lifted of the cloud of memory.

"Thank you all for saving me. I am in your debt. Your heart is true,miss...?"

"I am Jackei,and this is Optimus Prime,Bumblebee,Bulkhead,and Ratchet. I wish to know you more,Prowl. It seems you like nature,I have a room full of trees and birds. I hope for you not to be hurt any more,will you come with me,if only until you recover?" Prowl pondered over it for a few moments,before accepting her offer. Jackei picked him up gently,and walked to her nearby home. Icy proposed his leg would recover in a week,and would be able to fully run around in 2. Jackei showed Prowl the nature room,and he was ecstatic. He managed to walk on three paws,but was upset that he wouldn't be able to get in the trees. There were many hiding spots,and Prowl was satisfied.

* * *

**I have slightly fixed the first and second chapter. I have encountered errors,which just BUG me until I fix them.**

**Until next time,**

**BlitzwingTheCon OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3-Remembering Old Friends

**Ugh. Sorry for the long-time-no-update,I was having writer's block for ONLY this story. Yeah,it made no sense to me either. I will be a little long in chapters,waiting for my reviewers ideas. Anyway,this chapter will be longer,as a reward for your waiting. Enjoy! (For the record,Jackei is not Japanese.)**

* * *

Jackei gathered the team of cats around and put on their collars. They all looked at their owner expectantly.

"Okay,your collars here have trackers. Today,I will be letting you all outside to see old friends and whatever,you just have to ask first to go out. 'Kay?" Everyone nodded as the door opened.

Skywarp and Prowl stayed behind,one out of fear,one out of injury.

Optimus strode out proudly,knowing the area well. After journeying out to the nearby river, he saw a white flash of fur. Jazz strode out of the bushes,tail high.

"Hey,O.P.! Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" He greeted heartily.

"Hi Jazz,I have been living with a nice young human named Jackei. She can understand our language,where others cannot. It seems to me,there is more than meets the eye with her." Jazz nods and touches noses with the young Prime-a common feline greeting ritual.

In another part of the forest, Bumblebee was searching for an old racing friend,Blurr. The yellow speedster was itching for a race,he hadn't run since his team was found. In a seconds time,a blue and black blur passed inches from his nose,and vanished into the bushes. The thing came back,making himself visible.

"Bumblebee! Ihaven'tseenyouinawhilehowhaveyoubeen? Whathappenedtoyou?"Blurr spoke in his almost intangible speech. Bumblebee touched noses and explained.

"Hi Blurr. I have been living with a nice human who can understand our language! Want to race over there?" Blurr agrees. At the blink of an eye,the two felines were gone.

At the house,Jackei was outside reading a _Warriors _book. Two blurs of color raced into the yard,stopping just short of the human.

"Hey,'Bee,back so soon? Oh,is this the famous Blurr? Bumblebee has told me lots about you." The blue racer stares at the human laying belly-first on the soft grass,shocked that the human really _could _understand the feline language.

"Hedid? Hehastoldmeaboutyoutoo!" Bumblebee touched her nose and raced away as a blur of black and yellow,another blue and black one following. Optimus jumped over the fence,a large gray,black and red bobcat following.

"Hi,Optimus! Who is this?" Optimus touched her nose. He sat next to the immense feline and purred.

"Hi Jackei. This is Megatron. It wasn't his fault that Prowl was hurt. It was his brother,Galvatron. And...Ireallylovehim!" Optimus blurted out as fast as Blurr. Jackei nodded in understanding.

"Alright,Optimus. You are able to make your own decisions. Hi Megatron!"

The gray cat _mrrrowed _in surprise that the human could understand his mate.

'Hello,human. I trust you are taking care of my mate?" He inspected the sitting human,wary of her.

"Yes. I only give him what he wants.

"Hey Optimus,do you want to see Prowl? He is awake now."

At that moment,a small white cat with a blue visor and a fluffy tail with some color here and there sauntered out of the bushes.

"Prowler? He's okay? O.P.,is this Jackei?" Optimus nodded.

"Hi Jazz. Prowl tells me lots about you. Do you wish to see him? He is right inside." At Jazz's nod, Jackei led the trio inside. Prowl was in the middle of his room,quietly waiting. He got up as the door opened,rather awkwardly because of his cast. He touched noses with all but Megatron.

"Hey Prowler. You doin' alright in here?"

"Yeah,I'm doing good. Icy says it'a about a week before I'm healed. Have you killed Sentinel yet?" Jazz laughed halfheartedly.

"Nah,but I'm close man,I'm close. Jackei, can I stay here with Prowler?' Jackei nodded happily. Jazz touched her nose gratefully.

"No problem Jazz. Take care of him,catch some birds and mice." She could understand feline body language and rituals as well. The trio of human and cats were soon outside,as Jackei realized Optimus had mud slathered all over his body.

"Optimus,do you wish to have that cleaned off? If you want,of course." Optimus nodded and rubbed his head on Megatron's side. Jackei filled the tub half way to accommodate Optimus' small stature.

Megatron watched disdainfully as the human washed off the mud gently;the young Prime purred at the warmth of the water,almost like a warm day in the sun. He came out a sodden mess,Jackei wrapped him in a fluffy towel and put him on the counter. She dried him as Megatron stared,his mate going from a mess of blue and red fur,to a beautiful silk-furred feline.

Megatron looked over and Jackei tilted her head questioningly. Megatron grudgingly accepted,and a few moments later,stared as the clear water got darker and darker. She had to refill the tub to finish. He stared warningly at the dryer. After he was done,his colors were more vibrant. Optimus put his head on Megatron's and purred,

"See? She is a great human. I might not be able to stay out all the time,so you could stay here."

"Yes,she takes good care of you." Optimus ran outside when he heard urgent yowling. He froze when Blitzwing were standing,Hothead laying in between his brothers.

"Jackei! Hothead is hurt! _JACKEI!" _The tall human ran out and gently picked up the bleeding cat. Jackei put him on the kitchen counter and cleaned him off,wrapping him in bandages and gauze. Later,everycat was inside,mostly asleep except Icy,Random and Jackei.

"W-will he be alright,Jackei?" Random trembled on her chest. They were laying on her bed.

"He will,in due time. We must have hope,for he will be okay if we believe in him." The trio quieted down,and Icy lay over Jackei's head,being used as a face heater.

* * *

**Okay! DONE! It only took me TWO DAYS to type out. I have more ideas,so those will be worked on along with my current works,such as this one.**

**Until next time,**

**BlitzwingTheCon OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4-New Friends and a Stalker

**Hi people I don't know! I have an update! I have had to type this in three times,because Dad keeps clicking off my tab thingies.**

**Anyway,would you like to see more stories? I have two for G1,One for TFA,and one for Bayformers. I am going to submit these eventually,when I can get off my lazy aft. Thank you madagascarmaster for your brilliant idea!**

**TFA Lord Megatron,would you do the honors?**

**Megatron: *growls* Fine. If _she_ owned us, *points to me* We'd all be screwed.**

**Thanks to KianaZ729gmail, , madagascarmaster, tfa lover 4 life 2000, and Redtailxclaw for reviewing!**

**Thanks to Redtailxclaw and paranoiac666 for following!**

* * *

"Huh..." Icy's head shot up and he darted to the little bed. Random soon followed as well as Jackei. Jackei nosed Hothead's head.

"Hi,Hothead! You're okay!" He nodded and licked Icy's shoulder,showing his distressed brother that he was okay. His brothers settled next to him as Jackei left and swiftly came back with some fish. They all relaxed until Optimus and Skywarp came in.

"H-Hi guys..."

"Hey 'Warp! Come in,come in! Hothead woke up earlier." Optimus came in and settled on Jackei's back. Skywarp wiggled under her chin. Everyone rested until it was time to let everyone out. Optimus jumped up and hoisted Hothead on Jackei's shoulders. Everyone else followed,and the cats all muttered hasty goodbyes before running off. Icy,Random and Skywarp stayed behind. Hothead pressed against her side,and his brothers sat near him. Skywarp sat under her arm as Jackei worked on her reading.

Elsewhere,Jazz and Bluestreak were heading to Prowl's home.

"Are you sure I can go? Nobody likes me and they will be no except-"

"Blue,relax. They will like you,you are the best attacker the Autocats have ever seen!" The gray and black cat with the head crest purred and continued on,greeting Blurr and Sentinel as they went on. Skyfire caught up with them and went with the nervous calico.

"Hi guys! Where are you headed?"

Sentinel stalked through the undergrowth as the three cats headed to their unknown location unaware of him. He growled and went on as Jetfire tilted his head,his brother and Smokescreen still training.

Jackei was rubbing Skywarp's wing before she caught three scents of cat. Skywarp ran into the house shrieking about flies. A white cat,a gray cat and Jazz jumped over the fence.

"Hey,Jackei! This is Skyfire," He nodded to the white cat, "and this is Bluestreak."

"Hello,Skyfire and Bluestreak! How are you?" Bluestreak ducked his head. Jazz laughed.

"Blue,it's okay. She won't hurt ya!"

'Hello,Jackei. I am doing fine. Who is currently with you?"

"This is Icy,Hothead,and Random. Skywarp just ran into the house."

Bumblebee was sitting next to Prowl's door,wondering how he was doing. He nosed the door open and purred to the Manx.

"Hello,Bumblebee,how are you?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing..." Prowl walked up and rubbed his head on the Ragamuffin's side. Bumblebee decided he would tell the cat how he felt later...

"TRAITORS!" Sentinel yowled as he jumped over the fence. Hothead took one look at the cat and flattened his ears,hissing,

"You! You are the one who did this to me!"

* * *

**OHHH,SENTINEL THE JACKAFT IS SCREWED NOW! Sorry about the shortness,I lost the original papers and was going off of memory.**

**In your reviews,please tell me your ideas for the cats' breeds,because I haven't a clue...**

**~BlitzwingTheCon out! Bye guys!**


End file.
